PSYCHO
by Nohara Rin
Summary: "Jadi, siapa yang psycho di sini?" Savers contest; Banjir TomatCeri. AU. M for Blood. little Lime: Rape.


For almarhumah _**Arnanda Indah**_ dan Christian Raphael Ariete.

* * *

**PSYCHO**

_Warning: Standard Disclaimer Applied/AU/__**TWISTING TIME**__/hanya untuk meramaikan BTC 2012/__**Lime/**__**Romance/Tragedy/ABAL BANGET!**_

* * *

"Kau _psycho!_" hardik gadis musim semi bertubuh mungil yang sedang terikat di kursi kayu dalam sebuah ruang kelas yang nampak tak terurus. Decihan dan dengusan meremehkan adalah jawaban untuknya dari pemuda berambut _raven_ dengan mata setajam elang.

Pemuda yang mengenakan seragam semodel dengan si gadis pun menarik kursi dan memposisikan kursi itu membelakangi gadis yang sedang menatapnya tajam. Ia menyeringai sinis dan duduk menghadap sang gadis di atas kursi tadi, kedua tangannya menumpuk di atas puncak punggung kursi untuk menopang dagunya.

"Kau cantik." Ujarnya menatap dengan polos seraya memiringkan kepala—ekspresi yang jauh berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Sakura cantik." Ulangnya ketika tak kunjung mendapatkan respon dari pemilik manik _viridian_ itu. Tangannya terulur meraih permukaan halus wajah Sakura yang tengah bergidik memundurkan kepala sejauh mungkin. Sakura menutup rapat kedua matanya karena takut akan apa yang pemuda di hadapannya ini perbuat.

Melihat ekspresi Sakura, justru membuat sepasang _obsidian_ sang pemuda semakin menggelap, rahangnya mengeras, bibir tipisnya terkatup rapat, tatapannya pun menejam. Dengan kasar, pemuda itu mencengkram kedua pipi ranum Sakura. "Tatap aku!"

Sakura tersentak dan membelalakan matanya, mendapati wajah dingin penuh amarah itu. "Lepaskan aku, Sasuke." Ucapnya dengan sorot mata memohon.

Tatapan tajam Sasuke perlahan melemah karena menangkap hamparan hijau teduh yang diselimuti cairan bening itu. Sasuke tersenyum lembut dan menggeleng. "Tidak."

* * *

Seorang perempuan mengenakan seragam putih dengan garis biru di sekitar kerahnya sedang berjalan, ia mengenakan rok rampel berwarna hitam kebiruan sepanjang tepat di atas lutut. Kaus kaki putih bersih sebetis—dibawah lutut—terbalut _flat shoes_ berwarna senada dengan roknya. Gadis cantik itu berjalan menyusuri lorong dengan memeluk beberapa buku seorang diri menuju ruang loker. Helaian merah mudanya terjuntai indah sepunggung dan membingkai wajah putih mulusnya.

BRAK!

Secara tiba-tiba, punggung dan kepala bagian belakangnya membentur loker besi cukup keras, hingga ia meringis kesakitan. Buku-buku dalam pelukannya terjatuh dilantai, membentur _flat shoes-_nya dan sepatu _sport_ seorang pemuda jangkung bermata tajam di hadapannya.

"_Ohayou._" Sapaan singkat itu terdengar dalam dan dingin seperti sorot mata pemiliknya. Tangan pemuda yang mengenakan seragam basket itu mengunci pergerakan sang gadis yang sedang bergidik ngeri menerima sorot mata tajamnya.

"S-sasuke." kepala Sakura menempel ketat pada loker besi di belakangnya. Sedikit saja ia memajukan wajahnya, maka hidung atau bahkan bibirnya akan menyentuh wajah Sasuke yang sedang menunduk menyamai tingginya. "Ka-kau mau apa?"

Pemuda berambut emo itu tak menjawab, ia hanya menatap intens sepasang bola mata _viridian _Sakura yang nampak gelisah. "Kau." Jawab Sasuke datar.

Sakura menahan napas saat napas pemuda itu benar-benar menerpa wajahnya. Alisnya bertaut, wajahnya ia palingkan kesamping. Namun dengan segera Sasuke meraih dagu Sakura secara kasar.

"Ngh!" Sakura berusaha mendorong tubuh itu namun sia-sia. "Jangan ganggu aku."

_**SREK!**_

"Argh!" erang Sakura kesakitan saat tangan besar itu menarik kasar helaian merah mudanya, memaksa ia untuk mendongak. "Lepas! Sasuke!"

"Pastikan kau menyaksikan kekalahan pengawalmu itu!"

"Pengawal? Sasori-_kun _itu kekasihku!" sergah Sakura tanpa memperdulikan rasa sakit di kepalanya. Sasuke mendecih dengan sorot mata yang kian menajam. "Dan dia akan mengalahkanmu, Uchiha!" lanjut Sakura yang kemudian di balas dengan tamparan keras dari tangan Sasuke.

"Tutup mulutmu! Jangan sebut namanya di depanku." Sasuke mencengkram kedua pipi Sakura dengan satu tangannya.

"Cobalah menerimaku." Ketus pemuda berseragam basket itu, kemudian melepaskan Sakura dengan kasar.

Meninggalkan gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang meringis kesakitan dengan mata yang memanas. "Hiks…"

* * *

Sorak sorai berkumandang di area pertandingan basket _indoor_ itu. Kedua tim berbeda warna seragam—biru gelap dan merah terang—mulai memasuki arena dari dua sisi yang berbeda.

'_Black Iron beranggotakan: Sasuke, Itachi, Suigetsu, Juugo, dan Sai.'_

Jerit histeris dari barisan penonton menyahut suara pembawa acara pertandingan semi-final tersebut.

'_Versus Red Dragon, yaitu: Naruto, Sasori, Gaara, Deidara, dan Kiba.'_

Sambutan tak kalah heboh menggema saat seluruh anggota sudah lengkap berada di tengah lapangan. Sasuke dan Naruto, sebagai ketua tim dari regu masing-masing pun berhadapan bersiap untuk memperebutkan bola pertama.

Pluit berbunyi, pertandingan dimulai, suara _narrator_ terus menggema. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda duduk di antara penonton, ia memperhatikan pemuda _babyface_ berambut merah di sana dengan senyum mengembang.

Sasuke yang menangkap tatapan Sakura untuk Sasori pun setengah menggeram, ia menatap tajam Sasori yang berdiri tak jauh dengannya. Dilihatnya Naruto sedang mencoba mengoper bola ke Sasori. Juugo terlihat akan mencegah operan tersebut, namun segera Sasuke tahan dengan merentangkan sebelah tangan di depan dada Juugo. "Apa yang kau…"

"Ini bagianku." Seringai kejam dan tipis tergores di wajah Sasuke, dengan cekatan ia mendekat ke arah Sasori yang sedang men-_dribble _bola. Sakura yang menangkap pergerakan mencurigakan pun menautkan alis, senyumnya memudar...

"Tidak!"

_**BRUGH!**_

"Argh!"

_**PRIIIIITT!**_

Wasit meniup peluit dan menghampiri Sasori yang sedang tersungkur memegangi dadanya. "Kau curang!" erangnya tertahan lalu menatap tajam Sasuke yang sedang mengangkat bahu itu. "Kau sengaja menyikutku!"

"Ups, tak sengaja." Sahut Sasuke dengan nada aneh, ia tertunduk mengulurkan tangan, Sasori pun menggapainya. Sasuke mendekatkan tubuhnya seolah-olah sangat membantu bangkitnya Sasori. "Karena kau sengaja menyikut bagianku duluan." Bisiknya pelan namun jelas.

Sasori mengernyitkan dahi saat berhasil bangkit. "Apa maksudmu?"

Seringai sinis pun menjadi jawaban dari Sasuke yang sedang mengangkat dagu ke arah penonton. Sasori mengikuti arah tersebut dan menemukan gadis berambut merah muda yang sedang menatap kedua pemain di tengah lapangan itu dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

Peluit kembali dibunyikan.

Sasori menyeringai, karena tahu apa yang Sasuke maksud. "Kenapa? Kau tak bisa mendapatkannya, eh?" bisik Sasori ketika merebut bola dari Sasuke. "Dia milikku, Uchiha!" serunya yang tentu saja tak kan sampai pada barisan penonton yang super berisik. Pemuda beriris _onyx_ itu menatapnya tajam.

Dengan emosi yang tersulut, Sasuke melirik sekilas ke arah Sakura yang berada di barisan penonton, lalu mengejar Sasori tanpa ampun. Setiap bola yang di lemparkan ke Sasori, Sasuke selalu mencegah teman setimnya untuk menghadang, kemudian ia kejar Sasori habis-habisan dengan sengaja menyikut, menendang dan lain sebagainya yang ia manipulasikan semulus mungkin.

'_Whoa, inilah mengapa grup mereka dijuluki: Black Iron. Mereka memang sekuat besi, siapapun yang menyenggol Black Iron, maka orang itu yang akan tumbang!_'

Naruto menggeram mendengar narasi tersebut, ia segera mengejar Sasuke dan merebut bola. Aneh, Sasuke diam saja. Sasuke justru bergerak saat Sasori mendapatkan bola.

_Dia adalah pendekar dalam timnya, tapi kenapa yang ia incar, Sasori? Bukan aku, lawan setimpalnya?_ Naruto membatin.

Pertandingan semakin memanas, _point_ yang diperjuangkan Itachi dan Suigetsu selaku 'pendekar tim' setelah Sasuke membuahkan hasil. Skor imbang, peluit tanda istirahat berbunyi. Sasori telah tumbang, darah segar mengalir dari mulutnya yang sedang terbatuk.

Dengan segera, gadis bersurai merah muda itu turun dari barisan penonton dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Sasori-_kun_." desisnya membantu Sasori berdiri yang juga di bantu Naruto di sisi lain. Dan meninggalkan lapangan menuju ruang istirahat untuk tim masing-masing.

"_Fans_-mu itu gila, Sakura." Sasori terkekeh di tengah erangan kesakitannya. Sudut bibirnya masih bersimbah darah. Sakura menatap kekasihnya tidak mengerti.

_Aneh, tidak ada hukuman yang dijatuhkan untuk Black Iron._

Ya, semua itu dapat terjadi karena selalin Sasuke yang melakukannya semulus—mungkin—juga karena pihak juri dibayar untuk bungkam atas apapun kesalahan _Black Iron_.

* * *

Sasuke berdiri menyilangkan tangan di sudut lorong, ia menatap datar dan dingin tiga siluet _pink, red, and yellow_ yang baru saja memasuki koridor. Senyum sinis terangkat dari salah satu sudut bibirnya. Naruto menatap Sasuke yang bersandar di tembok dengan sebelah bahu. "Cih!"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum meremehkan dengan sorot tak terdefinisikan. Tangannya dengan tiba-tiba menarik Sakura saat ketiga siluet itu melewati dirinya. "Lepaskan!" seru Sakura menggerakan lengannya sekuat mungkin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada kekasihku!" hardik Sasori berusaha menggapai lengan Sakura, namun ditahan oleh Naruto yang sedang memapahnya. Sasuke memasang wajah mengejek mendapati Sasori terengah dan tak lagi mampu bergerak karena lemas.

"Lemah!" ucapnya keras, jelas, dan datar, kemudian ia menarik tangan Sakura sehingga tubuhnya tertabrak tubuh kecil dan hangat itu, memeluk Sakura dari belakang dan mengunci kedua tangan gadis itu hingga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Jauhkan tanganmu dari tubuhnya, brengsek!" seru Sasori dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya, ia terbatuk, darah kembali mengucur singkat dari mulutnya. Melihat teman setimnya sudah mulai hilang kesadaran, Naruto pun membawa pergi Sasori menuju ruang kesehatan.

"Sa-sasori-_kun!_" mendengar itu, Sasuke menggeram dan semakin erat memeluk Sakura hingga gadis itu kesulitan bernapas.

"Le-lepph… ngh!" Sakura mengerang berusaha melepaskan diri sekuat tenaga. Namun pergerakannya terhenti ketika rasa sakit menjalar punggungnya disusul rasa sesak hingga semuanya pudar memutih…

* * *

Gemerlap langit malam dihiasi lampu-lampu jalanan kota metropolitan. Jembatan layang yang sangat luas itu, tengah dipenuhi sederet mobil yang berbaris horizontal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Sakura?" tanya pemuda bewajah _babyface_ yang sedang bersandar di mobil _sport-jaguar_ berwarna merahnya.

"Aku sengaja menyusulmu, nenek Chiyo bilang kau belum makan seharian ini." Sakura menyodorkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah muda. "Makanlah sesuatu sebelum pertandingan dimulai. Kau sudah berjanji, ini terakhir kalinya kau balap liar." Ucap Sakura yang diakhiri dengan senyum manisnya. Sasori pun mengacak rambut merah muda di hadapannya seraya menggumamkan '_Arigatou_'.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang _onyx_ kelam seorang pemuda mengawasi mereka dari kejauhan. Pemuda yang juga berambut emo itu mengenakan kaus hitam bergambar _glow wings evil_ dan celana jeans biru gelap. Tangannya terlipat di depat dada yang terbungkus jaket kulit terbuka.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang. Sebelum larut malam. Ingat, hati-hati." Imbuh Sakura setelah selesai memberi nasihat agar Sasori berhati-hati.

"Siap, komandan!" sahut Sasori yang membuat Sakura terkikik. Gadis itu pun berlalu setelah sekali lagi pamit.

* * *

"_Woohooo!_" sorak sorai dari kerumunan yang memadati pinggiran arena balap liar pun berkumandang nyaring. Diiringi deru gas dari sederet mobil berbeda warna dan model itu.

Seorang perempuan bertubuh _sexy,_ dibalut busana yang begitu minim berdiri di tengah arena, sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi sepasang bendera bermotif papan catur.

Sasori bersiap dengan memindahkan persneling mobilnya, pandangannya fokus kedepan sampai sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Ngghh!" Sasori menoleh tanpa sadar, matanya terbelalak ketika melihat kaca jendela mobil _deep blue-ferrari_ di sebelahnya terbuka.

Sasuke Uchiha tengah menyungingkan senyuman sinis di kursi kendali, karena di sebelah kanannya telah duduk seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang diantara belahan bibirnya melentang sebuah kain merah terang. Mata gadis itu telah basah dan berusaha bergerak dari kursi yang mengekangnya dengan benda berbahan logam.

"Sakura!" pekik Sasori tertahan.

Sasuke menyeringai kejam seraya memakai kacamata hitam.

"_She is mine_." Ucapnya dengan nada mengejek lalu menarik helaian merah muda di sebelahnya, untuk mengecup kasar bibir basah Sakura, lalu mengoper persnelingnya tepat saat gadis _sexy_ di tengah arena menurunkan sepasang bendera berpola papan catur.

_**WUZZZZ!**_

Sasori tertegun sejenak menatap _Ferrari _berwarna biru gelap yang telah melesat di susul mobil-mobil lainnya. Dengan emosi meluap, ia segera menginjak pedal gasnya setelah mengoper persneling.

_Orange, dark-red, red-light, deep-bule, glowing-brown, _dan _green-light_. Itu lah warna-warna yang terlihat, begitu mendapat siraman dari lampu-lampu yang memayungi sepanjang jalan. Disusul dengan belasan mobil lainnya.

"_Shit, man!_" umpat Naruto di dalam _jaguar-orange_-nya ketika dibalap telak oleh mobil _red-light _Sasori dan _deep_-_blue _Sasuke, yang telah melesat jauh di depan sana. Naruto tak mau kalah. Pemuda pirang itu menaikan persnelingnya, kemudian menginjak pedal gas dengan penuh semangat.

_Deep-blue, red-light, orange_. Tiga warna itu melesat berurutan di samping jendela mobil _dark-red_ Gaara. "_Damn!_" Gaara mengumpat di tengah seringainya melihat dirinya terbalap tiga rivalnya. Meski ia tahu _red-light_ dan _orange_ itu adalah temannya, tetap saja ia tidak ingin terkalahkan.

"_Woohooo!_" pemuda berambut bob berteriak heboh dalam jaguar hijau terbukanya. "HEY, GAARA-SAN. KALAU TAK SALAH LIAT, TADI SAKURA-SAN MENANGIS DALAM MOBIL SASUKE-SAN DALAM KEADAAN TERIKAT. SEBAIKNYA KAU BANTU SASORI-SAN. AKU TIDAK BISA LEBIH CEPAT DARI INI, LAGI PULA AKU TIDAK BERNIAT MENANG, HANYA SA—HEH?" kalimat Rock Lee terputus saat Gaara melesat jauh lebih cepat. Seringai 'masa muda'nya tergores. Rock Lee merasa bangga karena dari belasan peserta, ia sekarang urutan ke lima! Sementara rival lainnya masih jauh tertinggal di belakang.

"Grah!" Sakura memekik ketika dengan kasar Sasuke menarik penyanggah mulutnya, ia menatap tajam Sasuke di tengah aliran air matanya. "Lepaskan ini!" teriaknya seraya mencoba lepas dari kekang logam yang mengunci tubuhnya. Sasuke belum sempat merespon...

_**BRAK!**_

_**SIINGGG!**_

"Kyaaah!" Sakura menjerit ketika mobil yang dinaikinya bergesekan dengan dinding jalan raya lorong bawah tanah ini. Melihat kepanikan dan ketakutan di raut wajah Sakura, _obsidian_ itu kian tajam dan menatap dingin pada pemuda berambut merah yang telah sengaja mengadu _body_ mobil. Ia pun membanting stir ke samping untuk melawan dan menyerang balik. Hingga lorong itu mencapai batas akhir, keluar melalui jalan yang terhimpit tebing-tebing yang menjulang tinggi.

Sasori menggeram dan bersiap melakukan serangan balik. Namun Sasuke menyeringai aneh, kemudian menurunkan kecepatannya secara drastis, membiarkan mobil _red-light_ rivalnya terbentur tebing dan berputar terseok-seok karena mencoba menghimpit _deep-blue-_nya. Sasuke memutar arah mobilnya, menatap sekilas wajah gadis di sampingnya yang nampak ketakutan dan _shock_. Ia sudah tidak peduli pada pertandingan, karena tujuannya bukanlah garis finish atau uang, tapi membawa pergi gadis di sebelahnya ini.

* * *

Gadis berambut merah muda itu nampak menggeliatkan tubuhnya dalam dekapan nyaman seseorang. Matanya terbuka menampilkan iris hijau klorofil yang memantulkan sinar matahari dari kaca jendela. Matanya mengerjap, namun tangannya mendekap pinggang atletis itu, tanpa ingin menatap siapa pemilik pinggang yang ia peluk.

"Bangun, manja." Suara _baritone_ terdengar, namun tidak berhasil membuat Sakura bergerak. Sakura tetap terdiam seraya memeluk pinggang itu dan menelusupkan wajahnya dalam rengkuhan pemuda yang _tak menggunakan sehelai benang pun_.

"Ngh." Gumam gadis itu saat merasakan jari-jari besar menelusup helaian merah mudanya. Jari-jari itu kini membelai pipinya lalu dagunya, menuntun Sakura untuk mengangkat wajah dan menatap sang pemuda. Senyuman lembut tergores di wajah manisnya, mendapati sepasang _onyx_ kelam yang memandanginya penuh sayang. "Bangun, _pelacurku_."

Mata beriris _viridian_ itu membulat, terasa memanas. Kilasan masalalu kembali berputar…

* * *

"_Apa yang—akh!" Sakura menjerit kesakitan saat merasakan sesuatu yang asing menerobos paksa miliknya. Air yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya kini tumpah ruah bersama geraman pemuda berambut emo yang tengah mengambil alih atas tubuhnya._

"_Hen-ti-kanh! Argh! Sasu—"_

"_Sakura milikku." Ujar pemuda itu di tengah desahannya, tangannya membelai helaian merah muda itu penuh sayang—berbanding terbalik dengan aksi pinggulnya._

"_Aku milik Sasori, kenapa kau—argh!" perlakuan lembut pada pucuk kepala Sakura kini berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat, tangan besar itu mencengkram kasar rambutnya dan semakin menggila akan aksi pinggulnya._

"_Diam! Kau milikku! Milikku!"_

* * *

"Ssshh… jangan menangis, _hime…_" tangan Sasuke mengusap lembut pipi Sakura yang tengah basah. Masih dalam dekapannya, gadis itu tengah sesunggukan membasahi dada Sasuke. Dengan cekatan dan lembut, Sasuke memposisikan tubuhnya mendekap dan menindih Sakura. Menelungkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di pipi Sakura. Menatap Sakura penuh khawatir. "Jangan menangis."

Sakura menggeram mendorong tubuh tegap itu, hingga terguling kesamping. Ia beranjak meninggalkan ranjang besar tersebut, memungut piyama berwarna merah muda yang berserakan di lantai. Memakainya dengan isak tangis tangis dan geraman lemah.

* * *

Sasori nampak menggeram frustasi mengacak rambut merahnya, ia terus melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. "Kenapa kau panik, Saso-_danna?_" ejek pemuda di sebelahnya yang berambut pirang.

"Diamlah Deidara! Sakura sedang bersama pria brengsek itu!" bentak Sasori sambil terus melajukan kendaraannya yang kecepatannya tidak turun sedikitpun.

"Tujuan awalmu 'kan hanya menjadikan Sakura objek balas dendam. Mengapa kau tidak rela jika Sakura dan Sasuke sekarang 'bersama'?" suara ejekan lagi-lagi dikeluarkan oleh Deidara. "Mereka saling mencintai." Lanjut Dei sambil memandang lurus ke depan.

"DIAM! SAKURA ADALAH KEKASIHKU SAAT INI!"

"Kau sudah benar-benar gila? Niatmu 'kan hanya ingin membalas dendam pada Uchiha, lewat Sakura. Mengapa sekarang kau yang kelabakan sendiri?" tawa renyah yang entah apa maksudnya itu, menggema di dalam mobil, membuat Sasori mengacak rambutnya sekilas. Berbagai memori melintas dalam ingatannya.

* * *

_Seringai sinis tergores di wajah Sasori saat melihat dua siluet sedang bercanda di bawah pohon. Seringai sinisnya ia ubah menjadi senyum manis saat langkahnya semakin dekat dengan dua siluet itu._

"_Hai, Sasori." Sapa gadis berambut merah muda._

"_Aku ingin bicara penting denganmu." Ucap Sasori to do point pada Sakura, lalu ia saling melempar tatapan tajam pada pemuda berambut raven. Setelah memberi kode untuk bicara berdua saja, Sakura mengangguk mengikuti Sasori dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terduduk di bawah pohon._

"_Aku menyukaimu, jadilah kekasihku." pinta Sasori setengah tertunduk dan berhasil membuat Sakura membulatkan mata, namun sedetik kemudian seringai tak terdefinisi pun tergores di wajah manis gadis itu._

"_Un… Sasori-kun." Sasori cepat mengangkat wajahnya begitu dapat suffix –kun. Ia menatap wajah innocent Sakura yang sedang menatapnya dengan polos. Sejenak ia meragukan aksinya, apakah tindakannya ini benar? Menjadikan Sakura korban dalam balas dendamnya terhadap Sasuke, tapi…_

"_Mendekatlah, Sasori-kun. Aku ingin menjawab tapi aku malu." Bisik Sakura setelah melirik sekilas pada Sasuke yang tak terlalu jauh dengan mereka. Sasori pun mendekatkan wajahnya. "Peluk aku Sasori-kun."_

"_Hn?" Sasori menatap tak mengerti gadis yang ia kenal polos dan lugu, tapi demi misi balas dendamnya, ia menurut saja. Ia peluk tubuh kecil itu walau pun merasa aneh karena Sakura tidak membalas pelukannya._

"_Sasuke menyukaiku, dan dia enggan mengatakannya." Bisik Sakura tepat di telinga Sasori yang terkejut dan hendak melepas pelukan, namun tangan Sakura mencengkram baju bagian dada Sasori hingga terlihatlah seperti 'Sakura ingin lepas, tapi Sasori enggan'. "Tetaplah seperti ini." Gumam Sakura._

"_Teruslah menyukaiku, anggaplah aku juga menyukaimu. Dengan begitu, kita akan tahu bagaimana perasaannya padaku." Ucap Sakura masih berbisik dan kini mendorong pelan tubuh Sasori. Berekspresi seolah terkejut dan menatap Sasuke seakan meminta pertolongan. __Sasori semakin di buat bingung, apalagi Sasuke kini menghampiri mereka dengan tatapan tajam._

_"Kita pulang." Ketus Sasuke sambil menggeret Sakura yang kini sedang menyeringai pada Sasori tanpa Sasuke ketahui._

"_Eh? Tapi Sasori-kun baru saja menembakku loh. Aku pacarnya sekarang, jadi aku akan berkencan dulu!" cerocos Sakura sambil berusaha menahan langkahnya, tatapan tajam pun terlempar untuknya sebagai respon Sasuke. __Pemuda itu juga menatap tajam Sasori yang sedang tertegun tak mengerti, lalu terus menggeret Sakura yang sedang berpura-pura tak mau pulang._

"_Thanks!" ucap Sakura tanpa bersuara menoleh ke Sasori dan mengacungkan jempol, lalu kembali mengikuti Sasuke yang menarik kasar tangannya._

_Meninggalkan Sasori yang tanpa sadar memegangi dadanya yang entah sejak kapan merasa sesak dan sakit. Sasori memang tak berniat mengatakan cinta dengan tulus pada Sakura, tapi ia juga tidak berniat membantu Sakura untuk membuat Sasuke cemburu. Niatnya untuk balas dendam pada Uchiha itu kini separuh berantakan karena perasaan aneh dan sakit yang mendera rongga dadanya._

_Ia pun tak mengerti, mengapa gadis sepolos Sakura tidak memikirkan perasaannya yang menyatakan cinta pada Sakura, justru gadis itu secara tak langsung memaksa dirinya untuk membantu. Mengapa Sakura tak peduli perasaan pemuda yang telah menyatakan cinta untuknya? Meski pada kenyataannya, Sasori tak berniat sungguh-sungguh padanya._

* * *

"Kau pun sebenarnya menyukai Sakura, 'kan?" Deidara terus mengoceh di tengah kegusaran Sasori. "Kau juga tahu, Sakura berbalik memerhatikanmu semata-mata karena merasa bersalah, karena telah memaksamu untuk membantunya. Ia merasa bersalah karena tidak memikirkan perasaanmu." Lanjut Deidara disusul tawa renyahnya yang khas. "Un, ia berbalik kasar pada Sasuke karena kasihan padamu yang selalu menjadi bulan-bulanan si Uchiha itu."

"DIAM!" teriak Sasori menatap tajam lurus ke depan, berusaha fokus pada jalanan.

"Hahaha, Sakura bahkan sampai lupa kalau sebenarnya yang dia cintai adalah Sasuke, bukan KAU."

"Diam, kataku!"

"Dia memang gadis yang aneh." gumam Deidara, tak peduli pada geraman marah Sasori yang mendengus kasar menahan emosi.

"Dan kau _psycho_ yang kemudian mengancam Sakura, kalau Sakura memutuskan hubungan kalian, rahasia terbesar Uchiha Madara akan terungkap dan membuat Sasuke hancur." lanjut pemuda pirang itu tanpa menoleh.

"DIIIAAAAM KAAU!"

_**NGIKK!**_

Decitan rem mobil terdengar saat mobil merah menyala itu berhenti tepat di depan sebuah _pent house_ bercat biru tua. Tanpa ragu, Sasori dan Deidara keluar setelah mengantongi beberapa senjata. Mereka masuk dengan mudah ke rumah tersebut.

"Hmm, ingat, kalau kau bunuh Uchiha, maka kau membunuh perasaan gadismu yang bermarga Haruno." desis Deidara tepat di saat mereka melangkahkan kaki ke dalam. Membuat Sasori ingin berteriak dan meninjunya, namun segera Sasori urungkan karena itu bisa menimbulkan kegaduhan. Deidara pun hanya mengangkat bahu sambil menyeringai meremehkan ketika Sasori berjalan mendahuluinya.

_**BRAKKK!**_

Tepat. Pintu yang tiba-tiba saja Sasori tendang bersama Deidara itu terbuka, dan langsung tepat pada tujuan mereka. Mata Sasori terbelalak mendapati Sasuke sedang mengarahkan pisau ke arah Sakura yang terikat di sebuah kursi. Tanpa kendali dan pikiran yang tidak jernih karena termakan kepanikannya, Sasori segera merogoh kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu.

_**DOR!**_

Tumbang sudah perawakan bergaya emo itu di lantai, darah segar mengalir dari lubang yang mengenai dada pemuda itu. Tali yang mengekang Sakura di kursi pun terlepas, dan itu membuat Sasori sekilas merasa ada yang aneh. Sakura dengan tumpahan air mata yang deras, menghampiri tubuh Sasuke. "Sasuke-_kun!_"

Sasori menggeram melihat apa yang ada dalam pandangannya, segera ia tarik kasar tangan Sakura agar menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Lepaskan! Brengsek!" bentak Sakura yang sukses membuat Sasori terkejut. Belum pernah Sakura sekasar ini padanya.

"Apa yang Uchiha itu lakukan padamu, hingga kau jadi begini?" hardik Sasori mencengkram kasar tangan Sakura. "Aku bahkan melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, bahwa dia akan melukaimu."

_**Plak!**_

Cengkraman tangannya pada Sakura terlepas saat merasakan panas menjalar pipinya. Setelah berhasil menampar Sasori, Sakura pun mengibaskan tangannya. "Sasuke-_kun_ tadi hanya melepas taliku dengan pisau!" ketusnya sinis kemudian kembali menghampiri tubuh tergeletak tak sadarkan diri milik Sasuke.

"Sasuke-_kuuun…_"

Deidara memandang dengan tatapan bosan, menyaksikan adegan di hadapannya. Ia hanya melipat tangan di depan dada, _stay cool_ menyandarkan sebelah bahunya di dinding dan terus menonton Sasori yang kini sedang menjambak rambut Sakura.

"Argh!" Sakura yang sedang memangku kepala Sasuke pun kini berusaha melapaskan jerat tangan Sasori yang mencengkram rambutnya.

"Kau itu kekasihku, mengapa sekarang memperdulikannya?" hardik Sasori sambil terus sesekali menarik lebih kasar rambut merah muda itu. "Kau membencinya, ia selalu kasar padamu! Ia tidak segan-segan menampar dan menjambakmu setiap waktu. Tidak sepertiku, aku baru kali ini, itu pun karena kau yang berulah!"

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, Sakura justru menggenangkan air mata dengan kedua tangan berusaha melepaskan rambutnya dari jeratan Sasori. Sasori yang terus meneriaki kata-kata bahwa Sakura-tidak-mencintai-Sasuke tepat di kupingnya. Sementara ingatannya terus memutar memori yang tengah berserakan.

* * *

"_Lepaskan aku, Sasuke." Ucapnya dengan sorot mata memohon._

_Tatapan tajam itu pun melemah menangkap hamparan hijau teduh yang diselimuti cairan bening itu. Sasuke tersenyum lembut dan menggeleng. "Tidak." Tangannya kemudian mengelus pelan helaian merah muda itu. "Sakura milikku, tidak akan kulepaskan."_

_Sejurus kemudian tangannya dengan cekatan melepaskan tali tambang yang mengekang tubuh gadis itu, namun tangan sang gadis tidak ia biarkan bebas—terikat di depan. Sasuke memeluk tubuh Sakura dengan hangat dan penuh sayang. Terus membelainya dan menggumamkan kata-kata yang mengklaim bahwa Sakura adalah miliknya. Sementara Sakura terdiam dengan tangan terikat itu berada di depan dadanya dan dada Sasuke yang memeluknya._

_Samapai onyx itu menjeratnya,"Kau menyukaiku, 'kan?" tanya pemuda itu dengan tatapan yang seakan sangat mencintai gadis di hadapannya. Sakura pun mengangguk dengan tatapan melemah, namun bersorot antusias dengan senyum mengembang tipis di wajahnya. Sedetik kemudian ia memejamkan mata saat merasakan sesuatu memagut bibirnya dengan lembut._

* * *

"Kau TIDAK MENCINTAINYA KAN, SAKURA?" bentak Sasori untuk kesekian kalinya sambil terus menjambak rambut gadis yang sudah basah wajahnya dengan air mata itu.

* * *

_**SREK!**_

"_Argh!" erang Sakura kesakitan saat tangan besar itu menarik kasar helaian merah mudanya, memaksa ia untuk mendongak. "Lepas! Sasuke!"_

"_Pastikan kau menyaksikan kekalahan pengawalmu itu!"_

"_Pengawal? Sasori-kun itu kekasihku! Dan dia akan mengalahkanmu, Uchiha!" _

_**PLAK!**_

"_Tutup mulutmu! Jangan sebut namanya di depanku." Sasuke mencengkram kedua pipi Sakura dengan satu tangannya. "Cobalah menerimaku." Ketusnya kemudian melepaskan Sakura dengan kasar._

"_Hiks…"_

"_Maaf, Sakura." Desah parau suara baritone itu membuat Sakura mengangkat wajah. Menatap sosok yang baru saja habis menjambak dan menamparnya._

_"Mana yang sakit? Di sini, ya?" suara itu terdengar kian polos seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, tangan besar itu mengelus pelan permukaan pipi Sakura yang memerah._

"_Perih…" rengek Sakura dengan titian air hangat di ujung pelupuk matanya. Sasuke menatap penuh khawatir pada Sakura dan mengusap sudut mata yang basah itu. _

_"Ini perih, ya?" Sasuke mengusap pelan pipi Sakura, kemudian mengecupnya lembut beberpa kali. Membuat desiran hangat menyelimuti dada dan perut gadis itu, meraskan tangan Sasuke kini membelai tengkuk, punggung, dan rambut, memberikan rasa nyaman terlindungi._

"_Maaf, ya?" ucap Sasuke lagi dengan nada polos dan sorot kekhawatiran, setelah berhasil mendaratkan kecupan lembut di pipi Sakura. Kedua tangannya hendak merengkuh tubuh gadis itu namun gagal karena tangisan pecah dari sang gadis yang membuatnya mengurungkan niat.._

"_Hiks…" Sakura menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangan, menangis sesunggukan dan membuat pemuda di hadapannya ini terlihat bodoh. Dengan sejuta perasaan tersayat, karena melihat air mata yang merembes di bawah telapak tangan itu, Sasuke menjatuhkan diri, menopang tubuhnya dengan lutut dan tertunduk di depan gadis berambut merah muda itu._

_"Maafkan aku…" ucapnya dengan nada terluka dan sorot mata penuh rasa bersalah._

_Sakura sedikit tersentak beberap saat karena melihat respon Sasuke. Detik berikutnya ia mengulurkan tangan, membelai puncak rambut raven milik Sasuke. Sampai tangannya diraih oleh tangan besar yang empunya sedang berlutut. "Maafkan aku…" ulang Sasuke sambil menciumi kedua tangan mungil Sakura. "Maaf…"_

* * *

"DIA SELALU SEPERTI INI, HEH?" Sasori menampar keras kedua pipi ranum Sakura yang telah basah dengan air mata. "SEPERTI INI KAN?"

* * *

"_Sa-sasori-kun!" mendengar itu, Sasuke menggeram dan semakin erat memeluk Sakura hingga gadis itu kesulitan bernapas. "Le-lepph… ngh!" Sakura mengerang berusaha melepaskan diri sekuat tenaga. Namun pergerakannya terhenti karena Sasuke memukul keras punggungnya hingga Sakura pingsan._

_.  
_

_Sebuah elusan halus terasa mengelus rambut Sakura, membuatnya merasa nyaman hingga tak ingin lekas membuka mata. Sampai ia merasa punggungnya terangkat dari kasur empuk dan memposisikannya untuk duduk. Ia pun membuka mata._

"_Hai, manja…" sapaan dari suara yang ia kenal itu membuatnya berusaha membuka mata lebih lebar. "Sasuke?"_

_Sasuke yang masih mengenakan seragam basket, hanya menyunggingkan senyum lembut, memposisikan Sakura untuk bersandar pada tumpukan bantal yang telah ia susun. "Makan dulu, hime. Kau begitu pucat." Sebuah meja kayu rendah yang kecil berisikan makanan itu pun Sasuke taruh di depan Sakura._

"_Bagaimana pertandingan basketnya?" tanya Sakura yang masih bingung. Sasuke menyeringai. "Sasori tidak bisa bertanding, maka aku juga tidak." Jawabnya santai sambil menyodorkan sesuap sup ke depan mulut Sakura, dan Sakura terima dengan membuka mulutnya._

"_Enak?" tanya Sasuke setelah Sakura menandaskan makannya, dijawab dengan anggukan antusias Sakura._

"_Mau pudding atau buah?" tawar Sasuke sembari membereskan piring di meja kayu kecil itu lalu mengangkatnya untuk dibawa keluar._

_Sakura menggeleng. "Aku akan menjenguk Sasori-kun."_

_**PRANG!**_

_Meja beserta piring dan gelasnya pun terbanting keras di lantai, mengejutkan Sakura yang hendak turun dari ranjang. Sasuke menggeram, mendorong tubuh kecil Sakura hingga terjungkal kembali di atas ranjang empuk tersebut. Sakura tersentak ketika tubuh tegap dibalut seragam basket itu menindihnya. Memegang kedua pipinya, dan menatapnya tajam._

"_Kau milikku!" ketus Sasuke._

_Sakura membuang muka dan mendecih. "Aku milik Sasori-kun." lirihnya dengan nada putus asa._

_Sasuke menarik dagu Sakura agar menghadapnya. "KAU MILIKKU!"_

"_Kau bukan siapa-siapa!" bentak Sakura balik dengan genangan air mata._

_"Kau cemburu?" lanjut pemilik iris viridian itu dengan mata yang basah, Sasuke hanya terdiam. "Kau bahkan tak pernah menyatakan cinta padaku, DARI MANA KAU MILIKI AKU?"_

* * *

"Hentikan, Sasori!" cegah Deidara saat melihat Sasori akan menampar Sakura lagi. jambakannya pada rambut Sakura belum terlepas.

Sasori menatap Sakura tajam, "KAU TIDAK MENCINTAINYA 'KAN, SAKURA?"

* * *

"_Kalau begitu, aku pulang. Sebelum larut malam. Ingat, hati-hati." Imbuh Sakura setelah selesai memberi nasihat agar Sasori berhati-hati._

"_Siap, komandan!" sahut Sasori yang membuat Sakura terkikik. Gadis itu pun berlalu setelah sekali lagi pamit._

_Sasuke mendecih dari kejauhan saat siluet itu mendekat ke arahnya, tentu tanpa gadis itu ketahui._

_Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati, mengapa Sasori membiarkan Sakura pulang sendirian malam-malam begini._

_**Grep!**_

"_Eh? Sasuke? Lepaskan!"_

"_Ikut aku!"_

"_Tidak—hmpphh!"_

_Sasuke membanting tubuh Sakura di jok mobil ferarrinya, kemudian menutup pintu mengurung gadis itu di dalam. Ia pun masuk melalui sisi kursi kendali. Kaca mobil berlapis film 60% itu tertutup rapat. "Ini sudah malam! Kau mengantarkan makan malam untuknya?" hardik Sasuke ketika sudah memastikan seluruh kaca tertutup rapat._

"_Dia tidak makan seharian, dan ini terakhir kalinya ia mengikuti balap liar. Dia telah berjanji padaku." Sahut Sakura datar dan ketus sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Sasuke menggeram dan meraih kedua bahu itu._

"_Mengapa kau tidak meninggalkannya?" bentak Sasuke seraya mengguncangkan bahu kecil milik Sakura._

"_APA? APA MAUMU SEBENARNYA? BERHENTILAH SEPERTI INI!" Sakura meninggikan nada tak mau kalah. Sasuke menatap kedua manik viridian itu dengan tajam._

"_Aku tak kan pernah berhenti, bagaimanapun caranya, agar kau menerimaku."_

"_MENERIMA APA? BAHKAN KAU TIDAK PERNAH MENYATAKAN APAPUN PADAKU?"_

* * *

Kedua tangan Sakura masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan Sasori yang menjambaknya. "Kau _psycho,_ Sasori. Lepaskan aku."

Sasori tertawa aneh. "Kau yang membuatku, seperti ini!"

Sakura menggeleng dan meringis di waktu yang bersamaan, merasakan cengkraman kasar tangan Sasori pada rambutnya. "Apa setelah ini, kau akan meminta maaf, karena menyesal sudah menyakitiku?"

Sasori kembali tertawa, tawa yang lebih misterius. "Jangan bercanda, itu TIDAK-AKAN."

* * *

_Malam setelah balap liar itu. Sasuke melepaskan logam kekang pada kursi yang Sakura tempati di mobil. Menggendong tubuh lemas bergetar gadis itu menuju kamarnya. Merebahkan tubuh kecil itu di atas ranjang empuknya. Menindih sang gadis dan mulai memberi ketenangan untuk ketegangan urat-urat Sakura._

_Sasuke mengusap lembut pipi basah Sakura, dan menggumamkan kata 'maaf' berkali-kali. Membelai pucuk kepala merah muda itu dengan pelan. Hingga gadis itu nampak tenang dan mengantuk. Mengecup lembut bibir Sakura, yang tanpa sadar Sakura balas karena merasa aman dan nyaman. __Kemudian tanpa sadar mereka saling bercumbu hingga lembar demi lembar kain itu pun tersingkap._

"_Apa yang—akh!" Sakura menjerit kesakitan saat merasakan sesuatu yang asing menerobos paksa miliknya. Air yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya kini tumpah ruah bersama geraman nikmat pemuda berambut emo yang tengah mengambil alih atas tubuhnya._

"_Hen-ti-kanh! Argh! Sasu—" Sakura merintih dan berusaha mendorong dada Sasuke._

"_Sakura milikku." Ujar pemuda itu di tengah desahannya, tangannya membelai helaian merah muda Sakura dengan penuh sayang—berbanding terbalik dengan aksi pinggulnya. Sakura menggeram kesal bercampur kecewa._

"_Aku milik Sasori, kenapa kau—argh!" perlakuan lembut pada pucuk kepala Sakura kini berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Tangan besar Sasuke mencengkram kasar rambut Sakura dan semakin menggila akan aksi pinggulnya. Menghantam kasar pinggul Sakura yang menjerit kesakitan._

"_Diam! Kau milikku! Milikku!" decit ranjang dan jeritan kesakitan Sakura pun terdengar sepanjang malam itu._

_Setelah desaan panjang dari keduanya, Sasuke terjatuh di atas tubuh mungil penuh peluh Sakura. Isakan lemah Sakura karena kehabisan tenaga pun terdengar._

_"Sakit?" tanya Sasuke lembut, sambil membaringkan diri di sebelah Sakura, mendekap tubuh lemah yang sedang bergetar itu._

"_Sakit, ya?" ulang Sasuke dengan nada yang kian lembut, semakin jauh berbeda dari perilaku kasar sebelumnya._

_"Maaf, Sakura." Ucapnya parau dan semakin mendekap erat tubuh yang bergetar itu. "Maafkan aku…"_

* * *

Sakura semakin sesunggukan dalam tangisnya. Bukan karena rasa sakit yang menjalar saat Sasori menjambaknya, tapi karena ia menyadari sesuatu. Selama ini, meski Sasuke selalu menyakitinya, tapi pemuda itu lebih sering bersikap manis setelahnya. Selalu meminta maaf dan selalu terlihat menyesal. Selalu memeluk dan menggenggam erat tangan Sakura dengan sorot mata penuh penyesalan.

Tidak seperti pemuda yang sedang menjambak kasar rambutnya ini.

"Dia bahkan tidak pernah mengungkapkan perasaan apapun padamu, 'kan?" tanya sinis Sasori yang kini sukses membuat Sakura terlempar ke memori beberapa puluh menit yang lalu…

* * *

_Sakura memunguti piyama merah muda yang entah sejak kapan Sasuke sediakan untuknya. Padahal kedatangannya semalam itu tidak direncanakan, dan soal malam ini… air mata terus mengalir ketika ia sudah mengenakan seluruh pakaiannya._

_Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian lengkap dan menghampirinya. "Tetaplah di sini, Saku—"_

_Sakura menggeram dan menatap onyx itu penuh amarah._

_Mengapa pemuda ini selalu menahannya? Selalu bersikap seolah cemburu? Selalu seperti itu, tapi tidak pernah menyatakan cinta padanya. Tidak pernah menyatakan kalau pemuda itu menyayanginya? Mengapa pemuda itu hanya mengklaim dirinya saja?_

"_Aku akan menemui Sasori-kun!" ketus Sakura dengan emosi meluap._

_Ya, selalu seperti ini. Setiap Sakura tidak tahan dengan kelakuan Sasuke yang terlalu manis__—_tapi tak pernah menyatakan apapun padanya—Sakura pasti melibatkan nama itu. Sasori.

_Sasuke mengeraskan rahang, pandangan lembut untuk Sakuranya memudar tergantikan tatapan tajam. Dengan cekatan, ia menggapai tubuh kecil itu, dan mengikatnya di sebuah kursi._

_"Nggh! Lepas!"_

"_Diam disitu!" bentak Sasuke lalu meninggalkan Sakura yang terikat di kursi setelah mengambil sebuah tas yang entah apa isinya dari lemari._

_Sakura tertunduk pasrah dalam tangisannya saat sosok Sasuke hilang di ambang pintu. __Selalu saja seperti ini._

_Jika memang Sasuke menginginkannya selalu ada di sisi Sasuke dan menjadi milik Sasuke, mengapa tidak Sasuke katakan dari dulu? Mengapa tidak menyatakannya layaknya remaja-remaja lain? Mengapa yang Sasuke lakukan hanyalah mengklaim dan memaksa?_

_Seandainya ada satu saja kalimat pengakuan akan rasa cintanya, dan satu lagi kalimat permintaan atas kepemilikannya atas diri Sakura, maka semuanya akan berjalan manis dan baik-baik saja, bukan? Memangnya sesulit apa?_

_Sasuke kembali tanpa tasnya. Sakura mengernyitkan alis, kepergian Sasuke tidak sampai sepuluh menit. Ia masih memerhatikan siluet Sasuke yang sedang mengaduk-aduk isi laci, mencari sesuatu._

"_Sasuke, lepaskan aku!" teriak Sakura berharap Sasuke mendengarnya, dan sepertinya berhasil. Pria berwajah dingin itu menoleh dan menghampirinya._

_Sakura merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menusuk saat mendapat tatapan tajam dari sepasang iris kelam itu. Telapak tangan besar itu menelungkup di kedua pipi Sakura, kaki panjang pemuda itu berlutut untuk menyamai tingginya yang terikat di kursi._

"_Aku tak pernah berhenti berpikir, untuk dapat memahamimu." Ucap Sasuke datar menatap intens sepasang hijau klorofil di hadapannya. "Kalau aku harus memaksa—" Sasuke kini mengeluarkan sebilah pisau lipat dari sakunya, dan mengarahkan pisau tersebut menuju pipi mulus Sakura. Membuat sang gadis bergidik sesaat._

"—_atau—" kini ia pegang pergelangan tangan sakura yang terikat di depan, ia bimbing tangan kecil itu untuk menggores pergelangan Sasuke. "Berdarah seperti ini?"_

_Sakura tersentak ketika tangannya dibimbing untuk menggores nadi Sasuke. "Jangan!"_

_Sasuke tersenyum miring, pisau yang tak sempat melukai pergelangan tangannya pun kini ia arahkan ke tali pengikat Sakura. __Sasuke menatap kedua bola mata Sakura dengan lembut dan tersenyum tulus sambil memotong tali._

_"Ashiteru, Sakura…"_

_Deg! Sakura terkejut, karena pernyataan yang selama ini diinginkannya, akhirnya ia dengar... tapi…_

_**BRAK!**_

_**DORRRR!**_

* * *

Sakura mengerjap membiarkan air mata mengalir dan menetes pada pipi Sasuke yang berada di pangkuannya. Cengkraman Sasori pada rambutnya telah terlepas, memudahkannya untuk merengkuh kepala yang tak sadarkan diri di pangkuannya itu.

Sementara Sasori tertawa renyah di tengah penyesalan Sakura.

Sakura sadar betul, dirinya selama ini mencintai Sasuke. Ia menyukai semua perlakuan kasar yang setelah itu manis dari Sasuke, sangat manis, semuanya. Yang ia sangat sesali adalah mengapa ia sengaja membiarkan Sasuke cemburu, karena keegoisannya memaksa Sasuke menyatakan cinta padanya, dan berujung dengan…

"SASUKE SUDAH MATI!" suara Sasori disusul tawa aneh yang membuat Sakura muak.

Sakura marah dan menyesali raga cintanya yang telah mati. Semua sudah terlambat baginya, apapun dalam hidupnya setelah ini, sudah tidak berarti. Gadis itu menggeram, mengambil pistol Sasori yang terjatuh di lantai, tanpa ragu menembak kepala pemuda berambut merah itu.

_**Dor! Dor! Dor!**_

Tiga peluru sukses bersarang di kepala, pipi, dan leher Sasori.

Membuat Deidara tertegun sejenak menyaksikannya. Pemuda pirang itu perlahan tersenyum aneh dan sumringah, ia terkekeh pelan.

"Jadi, siapa yang _psycho_ di sini?" tanyanya dengan nada antusias. "Sasuke, Sasori, atau kau?" lanjut Deidara namun tak membuat Sakura menoleh.

Pemilik rambut merah muda itu tertunduk mulai terisak, perlahan kepalanya terangkat untuk menatap ke arah Deidara. Sakura tertawa di tengah bulir air mata yang menetes.

"Siapa yang _psycho_? Kami semua." Ucapnya kemudian disusul dengan tangis dan memeluk erat kepala Sasuke yang telah mati.

* * *

_**The End**_

* * *

_**-Omake-**_

Sakura tersentak saat merasakan punggung Sasuke yang ia peluk itu bergetar. Suara tawa tertahan pun terdengar dari pemuda yang Sakura kira mati, Sakura terkejut luar biasa. Ia semakin tak mengerti saat suara Deidara terdengar ikut tertawa.

"Sasuke, Sasuke…" Deidara menggeleng dengan wajah yang menahan tawa mati-matian.

Sakura melepas pelukannya pada Sasuke. Ia sangat terkejut bercampur bingung, melihat kedua mata Sasuke telah terbuka dan menyipit. Punggung Sasuke bergetar hebat dan segera menarik tubuh kecil Sakura kedalam pelukannya, kemudian tertawa lepas bersama Deidara.

"Hahahaha!"

Setengah tak percaya, senang, bingung, dan berbagai macam lainnya melanda Sakura. Ia menatap Sasuke yang kini melepas pelukan untuk bangkit dengan tawa keras dan tidak bisa berhenti.

Sasuke melepas bajunya, terlihatlah sebuah baju anti peluru berlapisi kantung darah ber_volume_ tipis yang tengah bocor di bagian dadanya.

Sakura mengerjap tak percaya…


End file.
